


Sand Through the Hourglass

by Angelike



Series: For Aslan! [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100foraslan, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Peter was a morning person.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Through the Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the "Sleeping In" prompt for the 100foraslan livejournal community.

Peter was a morning person.

This had always been an endless source of despair for his siblings, of course, who would have gladly wasted half the day in the comfort of their beds had he but let them: “Don’t you know a Queen needs her beauty rest?” Susan would chide each morning with an exaggerated sigh, her frustration echoed in the gurgling snore of Edmund, asleep in his porridge.

“Time is valuable,” he’d laughed. “Don’t waste it.”

Now, curled into the warmth of his beautiful Telemarine boy, he thought he might be persuaded to sleep in once in a while.


End file.
